Temporary Home
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: When the Hummel-Hudson household became a foster family, this wasn't what Kurt had in mind but the kid was cute so it could work.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Since this is AU it's not really going to follow any storyline but there will be mentions of events from previous episodes. Just saying._

Kurt's hair was not working with him and it was really pissing him off. Carole and his father would be back any second with the foster child they were housing and he wanted to make a good impression, even if the child was still too young to understand that first impressions were going to be important. Finally deciding that his hair was as good as it was going to get, he headed down the hall and knocked on his step-brother's door.

"Finn, come downstairs. Dad and Carole should be home soon."

"Okay, one second." Kurt hurried down the stairs and paced around the living room.

Carole and Burt, after being married for a year, decided that they would like to be a foster family since Finn and Kurt would be graduating and leaving home after this, their senior year. Both boys were excited about having a little brother or sister around the house and Kurt helped Carole with setting up the guest bedroom into something more welcoming and homey. The actual age of the foster child was still a big surprise but Kurt just assumed it would be a little kid.

"Boys, we're- Oh, there's one." Burt chuckled, wiping his boots off on the doormat before stepping over the threshold. "Where's Finn?"

"In his room."

"I'll get him, you help Carole and Blaine get his stuff inside." Kurt nodded, slipping past his father. So the kid's name was Blaine, cute. He walked around the car to the back and stopped dead in his tracks. Carole, having seen him exit the house, smile brightly at him.

"Hi Honey." She hurried into the house, a duffel bag in hand, and Kurt shook his head to regain his composure. This was certainly not what he was expecting but he smiled nonetheless and held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." His calloused hand shook Kurt's firmly, his smile was bright but held hints of nervousness and his hazel eyes sparkled. He was so tan compared to Kurt with a mop of curls and he was a little on the short side but he was _cute_.

_"Oh for the love of Versace, get a hold of yourself, Hummel."_

"Need any help?" Kurt finally managed to say. Blaine shook his head and shut the trunk.

"No, I've got it. Thanks, though." That smile was blinding. Blaine followed Kurt into the house and shut the door after himself. Seeing a new face in the room he immediately held out his hand, smiling that blinding smile of his. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

"I'm Finn. You're _really_ short, no offense."

"Finn!" Kurt slapped a hand to his forehead; his step-brother really needed to learn to think before he spoke. Blaine chuckled, his smile never faltering.

"No problem, I'm used to it." He shrugged.

"Well, Kurt can show you to your room and you can get yourself settled, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Mrs.-"

"No, we went over this already," Burt interrupted, "we're Burt and Carole." Blaine nodded.

"Right, well… Thanks." He turned to Kurt and started following him up the stairs.

"Oh, Blaine!" The two stopped halfway up. "Welcome home." Blaine chuckled.

"It's only a temporary home." Carole shrugged.

"For now it's home."

"She's right, you know." Burt chimed in. Blaine chuckled again and nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt and Blaine finished their ascent and Kurt opened the door next to his. Blaine shoved his suitcase in the corner of the room, his duffel bag already on the bed, and surveyed the room. It was simple; a desk, nice sized bed, a dresser, and a closet that Blaine probably wouldn't even use half of, but it was his for the time being and that's all that mattered. "So your parents are nice."

"Yeah, they are. Just don't get anyone knocked up and they'll love you forever." Blaine chuckled, plopping down on the bed.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, gay guys don't get girls pregnant." The countertenor's eyes grew wide.

"Y-You're gay?" Blaine nodded and shrugged like it really wasn't a big deal. To him it wasn't, he was just Blaine. Kurt smiled softly. "I-I am too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" There was that ridiculously bright smile again. "Finally someone to talk to about other guys. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can always talk to girls about boys but-"

"They don't appreciate the same things." Kurt filled in, nodding. "I totally understand."

The conversation flowed after that. They didn't notice that they had been talking for almost an hour when Carole called them down for dinner. Dinner conversation was like any other, asking about how everyone's day was and if they had plans for the weekend since it was Friday night. Blaine felt very welcomed in the Hummel-Hudson household; it wasn't like the other houses that asked him about his life in foster care and other trivial things. Having Kurt there helped as well, they had an immediate connection and Blaine didn't feel like he had to fight for his acceptance.

He had a feeling he was really going to like it in the Hummel-Hudson home.

_A/N: I don't really know if this is worth continuing so I'm just stopping here for now._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Part two, whoo hoo! Non-beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Don't own Glee, yadda, yadda, yadda. Proceed!_

Blaine forgot about his 'new house' jitters. Whenever he changed houses he could never get to sleep during his first few nights. He assumed it was because he was in an unfamiliar place but it really bothered him. Deciding that tossing and turning was not going to help him get to sleep, he slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway. He was almost to the stairs when he heard a door open and he froze.

_"Holy shit, what do I do? Okay, relax, you're just getting water. It's not like you were doing some mission impossible… thing."_

"Blaine?" He smiled nervously and turned to see a very tired looking Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just getting a drink." The countertenor nodded, moving past Blaine and down the stairs to the kitchen. Blaine quickly followed.

"Can't sleep?"

"New house jitters." Kurt giggled, busying himself with whatever it was that he was doing.

"You can hang out in my room, if you want." He shrugged and hoped his blush wasn't totally obvious. Blaine noticed it, mainly since even the slightest amount of color would be prominent on Kurt's porcelain skin, but decided not to say anything about it. Something told him that Kurt usually didn't invite people into his room, much less someone he had just met a few hours before.

Blaine didn't realize he had spaced out until a cup was placed in his hands. He blinked down at the contents then up at Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"Warm milk?" The countertenor shrugged.

"It helps me and Finn when we can't sleep." Blaine just nodded and took a sip.

"So what's your school like?" Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Just stay on the down low and no one will bother you." Blaine tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see on Monday." He left the conversation at that and returned to his room. Blaine stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, finishing his milk and trying to figure out what the hell Kurt meant.

Blaine went right to sleep when he returned to his room.

Kurt awoke to the sounds of too many teenage boys in the living room. He glanced at the clock and groaned.

_"It's only noon, why is everyone here?"_

He crawled out of bed and opened his door, the sounds of the boys downstairs getting louder.

"Some people are still trying to sleep!"

"Kurt, come down here!" Kurt was going to shoot them all. He trudge down the stairs and sighed at Finn, Blaine, Mike, Sam, and Puck.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to go play football and the teams are uneven and-"

"I don't play football anymore."

"Anymore? What?" Blaine tilted his head, an eyebrow raised. "You played football?"

"One game, I was kicker. I'm not playing with you guys."

"Please, Kurt, please? We'll buy you coffee!" Dammit, Sam knew his weakness. The other boys nodded and… was Blaine _pouting_? How dare he pout at Kurt? Did he not know how goddamn adorable he looked? Finally the countertenor sighed.

"Fine, I'll play but you all better buy me the biggest coffee in the world." He returned up the stairs to get ready and the boys high fived each other.

Soon they were all at the park and getting ready to play. It was Finn, Blaine and Puck against Sam, Kurt and Mike but the teams were pretty obvious. Even though Puck and Finn had their differences they were still bros and Finn wanted to make sure Blaine felt accepted, thus picking him first.

Kurt was glad he had worn the only pair of non-designer jeans and the only plain t-shirt he owned seeing as he had grass stains that were probably _never_ going to come out. The other boys were just as dirty as he was, with the exception of Blaine; he had used his small stature to his advantage and weaved around everyone to make it to the designated goal line. Really the only mistake he had made during the game was a fumble, which Kurt still didn't understand. If you drop the ball, you drop the ball, what's the big deal?

It was time for the winning point. All Kurt had to do was kick the ball over the goal line and his team would win; if he missed then they'd go into overtime. Kurt did _not_ have time for overtime. He was promised coffee and he was going to get it, dammit. The call of "Hike!" sent the boys into a flurry of motion and Kurt found himself propelling forward before even thinking about it. He kicked the ball and it soared across the goal line and… right into a tree.

"Sorry!"

"That's the third time, Hummel." Puck chuckled, heading over to the tree so he could climb up to get the ball.

"Not my fault I'm a good kicker and you're only giving me so much space to kick." Kurt shrugged.

"Why are you not on the team anymore?" Blaine asked and Kurt scoffed.

"It's football and I'm myself, they don't go together well."

"Although that one game you kicked in was the only game we won that season." Finn pointed out. Blaine tilted his head. So the football team wasn't necessarily the best and Kurt was a good kicker but didn't play anymore? Blaine was going to get him back on that football team no matter what the consequences.

"Can we just go now? I was promised coffee." With that they all left the park, got Kurt his coffee and returned to the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt immediately fled to the shower while the boys plopped down into the living room to play video games.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Blaine asked as Finn and Sam looked like they were murdering their controllers and Mike and Puck looked on.

"Ask away, dude."

"Does Kurt have a boyfriend?"

A few things happened all at once; Finn's hands completely froze, Sam dropped his controller, Mike choked on his mouthful of chips and Puck set the record for the farthest spit take. Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Was that… inappropriate? I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Dude, relax." Mike managed to say after his coughing fit. Blaine just nodded.

"An answer to your question, no, Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend because our school is full of dickheads that don't understand that being gay is okay."

"You're one to talk, Puck." Finn scoffed and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, we're past that."

"Look, Blaine," Finn set down his controller to give him his full attention, "Kurt's proud of who he is it's just…"

"Our school is full of dickheads, like I said."

"Puck's right, Kurt's not accepted there." Mike shrugged.

"He pretty much just has us, the glee club, I mean." Sam chimed in. Blaine nodded and he felt… sad. Kurt, from what Blaine gathered from their few interactions, was a sweetheart. He was kind, unless someone bothered him, and Blaine really could see why something as trivial as his sexuality would cause the rest of the student body to bully him for it. Is that what Kurt meant when he said to stay on the down low? He didn't want Blaine suffering the same fate he did but it wasn't fair that he had to go through all that alone. Sure, he had the glee club but was that enough? It couldn't be.

"Blaine?" He snapped back to reality and shook his head a bit.

"Sorry, I…" He strained his hearing and he didn't hear the shower running anymore. "I'm going to talk to Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear muffled music as he stepped up to Kurt's door so he knew he had to knock loudly in order to get the countertenor to hear him. He knocked and the music turned down and there was some shuffling followed by a loud curse. The door swung open and Kurt smiled a very pained looking smile.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine did not like the look on the countertenor's face.

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe on my desk. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…?" Kurt nodded, letting Blaine into the room and shutting the door before plopping down on his bed. "First off, are you okay? You look like you're in _a lot_ of pain." Kurt giggled and Blaine decided that he loved that sound.

"Well I don't think we have to amputate the toe so I suppose I'll be okay." There was that melodious giggle again. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good. Now the reason I came up here in the first place." He sighed and fidgeted a bit where he stood in the middle of the room. Kurt, seeing his distress, patted the space next to him and Blaine smiled in thanks before sitting down. "Are you… are you being bullied?" They way Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes grew wide gave him his answer.

"Who told you?"

"I asked the boys if you had a boyfriend and they said that, besides the people in the glee club, you're not really accepted at school." Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to kill them all. Look, I don't want you to get bullied too so please just… _please_." Blaine knew exactly what he was asking him to do. _Please don't out yourself on the first day, please watch yourself; please don't suffer along with me._ But Blaine wouldn't accept that.

"I've been bullied too." Kurt's jaw dropped but he didn't say anything so Blaine took that as a sign to continue. "A few years ago at one of my old schools there was this silly Sadie Hawkins dance and I made the decision to take a really close guy friend of mine to the dance." Kurt looked heartbroken, already knowing where this story was heading, but he let Blaine continue. "These three guys definitely didn't like that so they beat the living crap out of us. So… Don't think that I don't know where you're coming from and don't think that I'm not going to help you through all this. Having someone who knows exactly where you're coming from is the best kind of support you could have so I'm going to be here for you, okay?" The oceanic colors of Kurt's eyes were drowning in tears that spilled over onto his cheeks. How could someone be so heartless as to beat someone up just because they were gay? Kurt had been bullied but he'd never been _beaten_. Blaine was so strong and so courageous to continue to be proud of who he was after what happened to him and Kurt couldn't help but lunge himself at Blaine and pull him into a bone crushing hug. Blaine smiled softly and hugged back.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Kurt whispered, unable to make his voice any louder.

"Don't be sorry; I've coped and moved on. On Monday I'm not going to deny who I am and we're going to get through all this _together_, okay?" Kurt pulled away and nodded, wiping away at his tears. "Do you want to go downstairs with me- us? With us, I mean." There was that giggle again but Kurt was shaking his head.

"I've had enough of you boys today." Blaine shrugged with a smile.

"Fine, if you say so."

Unfortunately, Kurt ended up with the boys, minus Sam and Mike who had already gone home, in his room. Burt had kicked them out of the living room when he got home and they had somehow convinced Kurt to let them steal his television so they could continue playing their game. They had all plopped down on the floor while Kurt flipped through a magazine on his bed.

"Kurt, play with us!"

"Oh no, I've already played football with you; I'm not playing videogames with you."

"We can play Mario Kart." Kurt sighed. Damn him and his love for that silly game.

"Fine, a few games of Mario Kart won't completely destroy my IQ." Finn immediately changed the game and Puck handed Kurt a controller. The countertenor lay on his stomach at the foot of his bed so he didn't actually have to sit on the floor with everyone. He gave the controller an experimental tug to make sure he wouldn't accidentally unplug it from the console during the game and then the game was on.

"You can't lap us, that's not fair!" Finn complained when Kurt's Princess Peach character zoomed past his Yoshi.

"That's what you get for introducing me to this game and teaching me all the tips and tricks." Kurt crossed the finish line and set his controller down as the other boys finished the race. Blaine was pretty far ahead of Puck and Finn, who were continuously passing each other. He blinked and then the game was over.

"How do you always win?" Finn grumbled.

"Come on, Finn, you know the only person who can beat me at this game is Quinn."

"Is that because she learned from the best?" Blaine asked, chuckling, and Kurt nodded.

"Of course."

"I'm getting food."

"Don't be a sore loser, Hudson!"

"Another round?"

"Bring it on, Hummel!"

"Why refer to everyone by their last name? I don't understand."

"It's a term of endearment for Puck."

"I still don't-"

"Shut up and play the game. I'm determined to whoop my boy's ass."

"You wish, Puckerman."

"Again with the last names."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, can I borrow your car?" Kurt just blinked.

"No one drives my car except me."

"Oh, well then do you want to go with me to Dalton?" He blinked again.

"Dalton?"

"It's an all boys academy in Westerville, I used to go there."

"You went to an all boys school?" Blaine nodded. "Isn't Westerville two hours away?"

"Yeah but we don't have to stay long, an hour at most." Dammit, Blaine was _pouting_ at him. He seriously shouldn't be allowed to do that. Kurt sighed and nodded and Blaine's pout turned into that blinding smile. "Thanks, you're awesome!"

Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was going to explode from excitement before they even got to Dalton. He was practically dancing in the passenger's seat and they hadn't even pulled out of the driveway yet. The countertenor plugged his phone into the radio and handed it to Blaine, hoping to distract him if only for a minute. Blaine went through the music on Kurt's phone and Kurt giggled at the song that started playing.

"Really? Teenage Dream?"

"It's a good song!" Kurt just rolled his eyes playfully. Blaine was mouthing the words next to him and then suddenly Blaine was singing.

And it was _phenomenal_.

He seemed to be in his own little world as he sang along and danced in his seat. He was singing as if he owned the song and Kurt found himself turning the volume down on the radio so he could hear Blaine better. The song was over far too soon and Blaine just went through the songs on Kurt's phone as if he hadn't just belted out a beautiful rendition of a Katy Perry song.

"You're a fantastic singer." Kurt said before Blaine could find another song. He smiled that bright smile of his.

"Thanks. I was lead soloist for the Warblers while I was at Dalton." Kurt could see why.

"You'd give our lead soloists a run for their money."

"Really?"

"Considering that our male lead is Finn, yes." Kurt saw Blaine's jaw drop out of the corner of his eye.

"Finn is the lead soloist?" The countertenor nodded. "I didn't take him for a singer, just a football player."

"All the boys we were with yesterday are in the glee club." He giggled when Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Really? Are you?" He nodded and Blaine chuckled. "I guess I'll have to try out for your glee club."

"I'm sure everyone will welcome you." Their conversation stopped after that and they just listened to music. Blaine sang along to every Katy Perry song and Kurt showed Blaine his talent with some Lady GaGa and Wicked songs. Kurt was pretty sure he shouldn't have been as proud to receive praise from Blaine as he was but he didn't really care.

Kurt jaw dropped as they pulled up at Dalton Academy. It looked like a mansion; Kurt was pretty sure it was used as a mansion before getting renovated into a school. They parked in a designated visitor's parking lot and Blaine practically flew out of the car. Kurt followed him into the building and through the elegant hallways. Blaine threw the doors open to a common room filled with boys.

"Guess who!"

"Blaine!"

"Are you coming back to Dalton?"

"Who's the cutie?"

"Warbler pile!"

Suddenly Blaine was being pounced on by the boys and they all fell to the floor. Kurt stood in the doorway with a smile as Blaine battled to get everyone off of him, all of them laughing. They hauled Blaine off the floor and he tried to control his laughter so he could speak.

"This is Kurt; I'm living with his family." He managed to say.

"He's attractive." The countertenor was pretty sure he resembled a tomato; he'd never been called attractive by another boy before. "I'm Jeff."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nick, your boyfriend is cheating on you!" Blaine chuckled and it took all of Kurt's willpower to keep his jaw from dropping. This school seemed to be a gay kid haven, why had he not heard of it before? Before he could ask about it Blaine was tugging him over to a couch. The others followed suit and soon conversation flowed.

Kurt learned _a lot_ about Blaine; he was one of the best soloists the Warblers had ever had, he had started a fight club (Nick looked terrified when he accidentally mentioned it and Kurt pretended that he hadn't heard), he fenced, and knew a little about cars among other bits of information. He just seemed to be perfect.

"So how do you like living with Kurt?" The countertenor perked up at his name, having gotten a bit distracted looking at the décor of the room. Blaine chuckled, smiling that bright smile that Kurt was starting to fall in love with.

"It's awesome, his family's really great. Kurt's the best." He was blushing; he knew he was, he just hoped no one else noticed. Blaine smiled at him and succeeded in getting him to blush brighter. In an attempt to hide his blush, Kurt looked down at his phone and his eyes grew wide.

"Blaine, we've been here for two hours, we have to go." The boys groaned and Blaine pouted.

"But-"

"You said an hour at most," Kurt reminded with a soft smile, "and we can come back next weekend, I promise." Blaine's hazel eyes lit up.

"Pinky promise?" Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and locked pinkies with Blaine.

"Pinky promise."

"They are so cute."

"It's almost sickening."

"Just kiss him already."

"No, wait, stop!" Blaine interrupted before anyone could say anything else. "I'm not kissing Kurt, he's my friend… He's sort of my brother now that I think about it."

"Incest!"

"Okay, we're leaving!" Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt up off the couch and out of the room. "Sorry about them." Kurt shrugged.

"It's okay, they're your friends."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss them."

"We can always come on weekends. I already pinky promised next weekend." Kurt smiled softly and Blaine nodded.

"And that's why you're the best." He was blushing again and he knew Blaine saw it, too. "You're cute when you blush, you know."

"Blaine, you can't just… say things like that." Kurt giggled as he hopped into his car. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not used to it. It's… flattering but strange." Blaine nodded, finding a song to play on Kurt's phone.

Blaine was going to make sure Kurt got used to endearing compliments. Kurt deserved them.

_A/N: I feel like this chapter is more of a filler than anything else, sorry about that. Next chapter will hold more plop development, I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Before I start this chapter I just want to say thank you to all of you that have been reading, reviewing and supporting this story. It really means a lot to me so thank you so much!_

Blaine was freaking out; it was his first day at a new school and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Usually he was calm and collected but this time he felt like he was losing his mind. Sure, he had Kurt, Finn and the other boys but he just had a really bad feeling. He almost tumbled down the stairs when he realized they were going to be late and he literally ran into Kurt, who was just going up the stairs to get him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I got distracted, are we late? We should-"

"Blaine, calm down. We're not late but we do have to leave." Kurt giggled and Blaine nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't worry, dude, everything will be fine." Finn said as he walked past them to get to the door. Blaine nodded again. Kurt, seeing that Blaine was probably glued to the spot, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the car. Finn had already called shotgun, leaving Blaine to sit in the back with his anxiety. He wrung his hands nervously and tried his best to calm down but that wasn't really working very well. When they arrived at William McKinley High School he took a deep breath before exiting the car.

"Welcome to McKinley!" Kurt said with obviously fake enthusiasm. They walked inside and Blaine's anxiety went through the roof.

Students and teachers were hurrying through the halls to get their schedules and lockers and find their first class. He unconsciously grabbed the strap of Kurt's bag so he didn't lose the countertenor in the crowded hallways. Kurt led him to the gymnasium so they could get their schedules and he had to pry Blaine's hands from his bag so he could go to his own line since schedules were being handed out at various tables by last name. Schedules in hand, they made their way through the halls to find two empty lockers, preferably right next to each other. Blaine almost cheered when Kurt found two lockers together and popped their locks onto them.

"Do you think you'll be okay? You look like a deer in headlights." Kurt smiled softly and Blaine chuckled nervously.

"I'm not used to public school anymore; I was at Dalton for a year and a half. I'm sure I'll survive, though."

"Well you have my number so text me if you need to."

"Thanks Kurt." The countertenor nodded once before heading down the hall to his class. "Let the madness begin."

"You speak French perfectly." This was probably the fourth time Blaine had said that and Kurt giggled.

"Thank you, _again_." The two were making their way through the cafeteria, trying to find everyone else. Blaine had handled his first day well and was relieved to see that Kurt was in his French class. The countertenor had blown him away with his perfect accent and pronunciation and he couldn't help but compliment him on it. Kurt must've spotted someone because he veered to the right and Blaine almost tripped over himself in his attempt to follow. He plopped down at a table with Finn, the boys and a few girls he hadn't met yet.

"Hey Blaine!" Sam greeted, practically shoving Puck over so Blaine could sit down.

"So this is Blaine?" A Latina in a cheerleading uniform asked, biting her lip. "He's definitely a catch."

"Santana, he doesn't play for your team." Kurt said nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore Santana. I'm Mercedes." She smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Blaine, Kurt was telling me that you plan on trying out for our glee club. I think it's very noble of you to join and provide a different kind of voice for our team."

"Rachel, none of our voices even get showcased anymore. Our club has turned into the Rachel and Finn show."

"It's not my fault I'm the most talented person in this club."

"Here we go." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine. "Ignore Rachel; she's a bit… eccentric." Blaine nodded, a bit surprised by the argument that had broken out between Rachel, Mercedes and Santana.

"You know if something like this happened at Dalton Wes would be pounding his gavel demanding order while Trent said something about a kangaroo court." Kurt giggled, nodding. He and Trent had had a little conversation while Blaine, Nick and Jeff reminisced about Blaine's days at Dalton and he really liked the Warbler.

"What does everyone have next?" Artie asked when everyone was finishing up with their lunch. They all whipped out their schedules and there was a mixture of cheers and groans around the table.

"Do you think anyone would care if I ditched my math class?"

"Puck, you're never going to graduate if you keep ditching your classes." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I only ditch math. When am I ever going to use math in my life?"

"At least go to class the first day. Look, we have the same thing." Blaine held his schedule up to Puck's to show him that they did indeed have the same math class. Puck rolled his eyes but nodded. The bell rang and everyone broke off to go to their classes. Finn caught Kurt before he lost him in the crowded cafeteria.

"Hey, how's he holding up?"

"I think he's doing fine. I have French with him so we know he'll be fine in at least one class." He shrugged and Finn nodded.

"And I don't think Puck will try anything; they seem to like each other." Kurt smiled softly.

"I'm glad you guys are accepting him. He probably won't say it but this really means a lot to him." Finn looked a little confused but decided not to say anything; he knew that if Kurt wanted to tell him the whole story he would.

"Mr. Schue, we have someone who would like to audition!" Rachel announced as she rushed into the choir room. Mr. Schue looked up from his music sheets with a smile.

"That's great! We-" He was cut off as the rest of the club burst into the room, all of them reiterating what Rachel had just said. Mr. Schue got them all to sit down while Blaine stood in the center of the room. "Go ahead and introduce yourself and sing whenever you're ready."

"Well everyone already knows who I am." Blaine chuckled. "But I'm Blaine Anderson and… I really have nothing prepared so I'm just going to wing it."

"Before you start," Rachel raised her hand, "I would just like to say that if you're not prepared then we can always-"

"Rachel, just shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes then smiled brightly at Blaine. "I know how great you are when you wing it." Blaine hoped he wasn't blushing although he was pretty sure he was. Praise from Kurt was just the best kind of praise he could get. Before anyone could say anything else, Blaine started to sing.

_Hey, Hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brain,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_And so I went and let you,_

_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam,_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream._

_I knew when we collided,_

_You're the one I have decided,_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

Rachel's jaw had dropped and Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself as he continued singing. Everyone looked surprised at his talent, with the exception of Kurt. The countertenor was smiling softly and held a thumbs up.

_The way you can cut a rug,_

_Watching you's the only drug I need!_

_So gangster, I'm so thug,_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the face Blaine made.

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see,_

_I can be myself now finally,_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_

_I want the world to see you'll be,_

_With me_

_Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know,_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

The room burst into applause and Blaine chuckled. Rachel ran up to him and immediately started babbling on about duets for sectionals. Mr. Schue literally had to guide her back to her seat so Blaine could sit down, smartly choosing a seat across the room from Rachel. Everyone looked up expectantly at their teacher, who was smiling.

"Let's welcome Blaine to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue let everyone leave after that since he didn't have anything planned for them to do. Everyone was congratulating Blaine as they made their way through the halls. Turning a corner, they ran into a jock holding a cup and they instinctively closed their eyes. Unfortunately Blaine hadn't been warned about the slushies and the contents of the jock's cup were thrown in his face. The jock laughed as he walked away and Kurt and Rachel immediately pulled Blaine into the nearest bathroom.

"This is so cold." Blaine managed to say through his shock.

"Do they seriously just wait around for us so they can throw slushies?" Kurt huffed as he wet a towel Rachel had handed him so he could clean Blaine's face. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, it slipped my mind."

"It's fine, at least now I know what to expect." Blaine chuckled.

"Keeping extra clothes in your locker for situations like this is always a plus." Rachel chimed in.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's just get you home."

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

"They won't even ask. You have no idea how many times I've been slushied."

"That's… pretty sad."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt shoved Blaine into the bathroom as soon as they got home and hurried to Blaine's room after throwing his bag into his own room. Since he knew firsthand how difficult it was to get sticky corn syrup out of hair (and with Blaine's curls it would take him a few extra minutes), he decided to explore Blaine's room a bit. A corkboard filled with pictures caught his attention and he hurried over to it.

Right in the center was a picture of Blaine dressed in his Dalton uniform, smiling and surrounded by the Warblers. The pictures surrounding that one were all similar; Blaine smiling with his group of friends from whatever school he was attending at the time. Kurt smiled softly and headed over to the dresser to get clothes for Blaine.

The first drawer he opened was full of hoodies and he browsed through them. His heart broke when he saw all the different school logos on them, proving to Kurt that Blaine had been to way too many schools in his life; and these were just from high school. He couldn't even begin to imagine how many elementary and middle schools Blaine had attended as well. He closed the drawer before he could dwell on that any further and opened the drawer under it.

After finding sweatpants and a plain shirt, Kurt headed back to the bathroom. He was halfway there when he realized Blaine would most definitely be needing underwear as well. He blushed as he returned to Blaine's room and opened one of the bottom drawers. He grabbed the first pair he saw, shoved the drawer closed and practically ran out of the room. He paused at the bathroom door when another thought hit him.

The shower had _glass_ doors. Glass was _see-through_. The shower had _see-through_ doors. He would be able to _see_ Blaine in the shower. Kurt _definitely_ wouldn't be able to live with Blaine if he saw him in the shower.

_"For the love of all that is fashionable, man up and go in there. You don't even have to look at him; just drop the clothes on the counter and leave."_

With his newfound confidence he knocked on the door before carefully pushing it open. He kept his head down as he stepped in and placed Blaine's clothes onto the counter.

_"Is that really what our tile looks like? It's horrendous. Have we always had these? They're atrocious! I'll have to ask Carole about-"_

"Kurt?" Out of force of habit he looked up then immediately regretted the action when he saw Blaine poking his head out of the shower. The countertenor knew he was blushing madly and he made sure to keep his eyes up and not look down at Blaine's broad chest, which had water clinging to it and Kurt had never been jealous of _water_ before. A single bead of water caught his attention as it trailed tantalizingly slow down Blaine's neck. Blaine's chest shuddered as he chuckled, pulling Kurt out of his obvious staring and forcing himself to look back up at Blaine's smirking face. "Are you okay?"

"The, uh… tile… really ugly."

_"Oh, smooth, Hummel. Real smooth."_

Blaine chuckled again and nodded.

"I'll just… yeah." Kurt rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut, and ran into his room. He dived onto his bed and shoved his overheated face into his cool pillow. Just as his face finally cooled down there was a knock on his door. He hesitantly lifted his face and bit his lip. "It's open!" Blaine slipped into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, I-"

"I am _so_ sorry." Kurt blurted out, feeling his face heat up again. "I didn't mean to stare, that was terribly rude of me. I promise I didn't look any farther south than your chest but I am so-"

"Wait, wait, just stop." Blaine chuckled, plopping down onto the bed. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I just… I… Blaine," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I _checked you out_." Blaine shrugged. He _shrugged_. How could he just shrug?

"Okay, so?" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"So? _So_? What do you mean, so? I just… What?" Blaine chuckled again.

"I don't mind. You didn't look down south so it's all okay. I don't know what you're freaking out about; I think it's flattering that you find me attractive enough to actually want to check me out." There he goes shrugging again. Kurt really wasn't following; Blaine was _okay_ with him blatantly checking him out?

"I still don't-"

"Can I be honest?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"I checked you out today." He _shrugged again_. Kurt couldn't figure out how Blaine could just nonchalantly admit to checking him out and then _shrug_.

"…What?"

"Yeah, when you dropped your hairspray and went to pick it up." The countertenor couldn't begin to imagine how red his face was at that moment and he was pretty sure his face was going to catch on fire at any moment, it was so hot. Blaine had the audacity to _laugh_. "You're too adorable, you know that?"

"Please stop, I can't handle this." Kurt pressed his hands to his face, determined to become invisible by doing so.

"Handle what? Compliments and someone admitting they checked you out?" Kurt nodded and Blaine laughed again. "Would it just be easier for you to forget all of this ever happened?" He nodded again. "Look at me." He lowered his hands and bit his lip as he looked up at sparkling hazel eyes. Blaine smiled softly and took his hand. "It's okay, it really is, so don't worry about it, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you really check out my ass?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm never bending over ever again."

A few weeks went by without anyone getting slushied and things between Blaine and Kurt were fine. The countertenor had caught Blaine checking him out a few times and every time he would blush and tell Blaine to stop. Blaine would, of course, laugh and apologize.

Kurt was braiding Rachel's hair as they, along with Mercedes, watched West Side Story in Rachel's room. He had the option to spend the night with them or go somewhere with all the boys but he felt he had been seeing too much of the boys lately and had opted for some girl time. Plus, he had missed his best friends. He hadn't told them about the shower incident, he had sworn to himself he wouldn't tell anyone, but catching Blaine checking him out these past few weeks made him nervous and finally he bursted.

"I walked in on Blaine in the shower." Rachel whipped around, not caring that her braid was only half done, and Mercedes almost dropped the popcorn bowl.

"What?"

"The day he got slushied I made him take a shower as soon as we got home and when I brought him some clothes I was determined to look at the floor but then he said my name so I looked up and he was just _there_ and I just _looked_." He said all this in a rushed panic but he knew the girls understood.

"What'd he say?"

"Did you look down?"

"I didn't look… _there_, I swear. Afterwards we talked and he said it was okay and that he was flattered and then he admitted that he had checked _me_ out." The girls' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets at any moment.

"He checked you out?"

"And what'd you say?"

"I couldn't really say anything; I've never had anyone check me out before." He shrugged and the girls shook their heads to regain their composure. "I don't know what to do. We're okay and all that but he still checks me out and I've caught myself checking him out a few times and I just… I don't know."

"Well do you think he likes you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't…" He shrugged.

"Can I be honest with you, Boo?"

"Of course."

"The way he looks at you, he doesn't look at anyone else like that." Kurt's eyes grew wide and Rachel nodded.

"What?"

"Mercedes is right, he looks at you the way I look at Finn and the way Puck looks at Quinn."

"So what should I do?"

"Talk to him." He nodded.

"Right, I can do that… can't I?"

"Do you want us to map out some key points for you?"

"I would be forever grateful."

_A/N: This is far overdue and I'm very sorry for that. I was very busy for the holidays and barely had enough time to actually write. As for the story there's going to be time skips now, it won't be daily like it has been so there's just that fair warning. Happy belated Holidays!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Someone asked why Blaine was in foster care and I found it funny that they asked right when I outlined this chapter with the explanation. So that's what's in store for this chapter. Enjoy!_

"So did you talk to Blaine yet?" Rachel smiled brightly as Kurt shuffled things around in his locker. The countertenor sighed and shook his head.

"No, not yet." Her smiled flipped into a frown.

"Why not? Kurt, it's been two weeks and Mercedes and I made you three pages, front and back, of notes, tips and key points that were organized, highlighted and written with different colored pens. You _need_ to talk to him."

"I know, Rachel, I know." He sighed again and closed his locker. He had read through the papers the girls had written for him (he could probably recite some of the passages word for word) but it still didn't give him any more confidence when it came to talking to Blaine about if he liked him or not. He had tried, he really did, but Blaine would just give him all his attention and Kurt found it hard to _think_ so he would end up saying something completely silly and random. Blaine would just smile that bright smile that he had and reply to whatever nonsense Kurt had said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Kurt quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no. No offense but I really think you would give away too much information." She nodded, knowing Kurt was right but she was too proud to admit that. "I'll just… I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something."

It was now or never.

At least that's what Kurt thought as he stood in the hallway in front of Blaine's bedroom door that night. It had taken him twenty minutes to convince himself to go talk to Blaine and he had been standing awkwardly in the hall for at least five minutes. He was surprised no one came up the stairs and saw him yet. Finally deciding that he just needed to get the conversation done and over with he lifted a shaking hand and knocked. There was some shuffling inside before the door swung open and Blaine was there with his usual bright smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Say something, Kurt. Come on, say something. Anything!"_

"Can I, uh… Can I talk to you about something?" Blaine nodded and stepped aside so Kurt could enter the room. The countertenor smiled nervously as he shuffled over to the bed. Blaine had obviously been doing homework since there were papers and textbooks all over the bed and some had spilled onto the floor.

"Sorry, one second." He cleared the bed and plopped down, motioning for Kurt to do the same. "What's on your mind?"

"I, uhm… I…" Why was this so hard? All Kurt had to do was say _do you like me?_ and the conversation would be started. Unfortunately Kurt's voice failed him and he couldn't form the words. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "You know what? It's not important so let's just-" Blaine's phone started to vibrate on the bedside table and he smiled sheepishly as he reached for it.

"Sorry."

"No, go ahead." He mentally cheered for the distraction. Maybe if Blaine was on the phone for a minute he'd be able to organize his thoughts.

"Hello?… Rebecca? No way!" Kurt tilted his head as Blaine's smile got brighter that usual, if that was even possible. "I'm great, how about you?… No, you're not in college already, no!" Blaine laughed and Kurt's lips twitched into a smile. "Yeah, totally. Tomorrow? Well I have glee-… Perfect, I will call you then!… Okay, bye." He hung up and fiddled with his phone to save the number. "Sorry, that was Rebecca; I lived with her family for awhile. God, that was… five years ago? That's so crazy."

"I'm guessing you two got along." Kurt giggled when Blaine nodded quickly.

"Yeah, she's two years older than me. One day I came home with scraped up knees because some bully pushed me down and she said that if anyone hurt me ever again she'd show them what pain really felt like." He chuckled. "She was awesome."

"That's nice that she got a hold of you."

"I know! I'm calling her tomorrow. We have _a lot_ of catching up to do." He sighed, placing his phone back on the nightstand. "Sorry, you wanted to talk about something?" Oh crap, Kurt had already forgotten about that. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Uhm… Can I ask why you're in foster care?" Rachel was probably going to kill him for avoiding the conversation he originally decided on having with Blaine but he had been wondering about it for awhile so why not ask about it now? The look on Blaine's face, though, made him wish that he actually _had_ asked Blaine about his feelings for him.

"Oh, I…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. If you don't want to talk about it then that's-"

"No, it's fine. I figured someone would ask anyways and… I trust you enough to tell you." Kurt was touched that Blaine trusted him and he smiled softly.

"I'm listening." He wasn't sure why he said that, he was obviously listening, but the small smile Blaine gave him reassured him that it was the right thing to say.

"My mother got pregnant with me when she was fifteen. My dad walked out on her and her parents, my grandparents, told her that if she kept me then they'd kick her out of the house and disown her. She wouldn't be able to take care of both of us if she went out on her own so she made the decision to put me up for adoption so I've been in the foster system since I was born. I only really started to understand when I was eight; I had asked the foster homes director why I had to keep living with different families all the time and she told me that my mom wasn't able to take care of me. When I was thirteen she told me the whole story and gave me a box my mom had put together to give to me when I was old enough." Blaine's smile was soft but his hands were gripping the comforter. Kurt covered his hands with his own and he felt Blaine's grip loosen.

"She only did what was best for you. She loves you, Blaine."

"I know she does, I just… I just wish I knew her, you know? The only things I have of her are in that box and it's not enough." His eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Kurt felt his heart breaking. Blaine would _never_ know his mother; never know the woman who gave him up because she _knew_ she wouldn't able to provide for him but who probably loved him with all her heart.

"Can I see the box?" Kurt knew it was a long shot; Blaine may have trusted him but he might not have trusted him with the only things linking him to his mother. He was surprised when Blaine nodded. The shorter boy went to his dresser and opened one of the bottom drawers. He ran his fingers gently over the lid before pulling it out and sitting back down on the bed. It sat in the space between the boys for a moment before Blaine sighed and pulled the lid off the box. The picture at the top caught Kurt's attention and his hand shot out to grab it. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and looked up at Blaine, who was smiling softly.

"It's okay, really." Kurt bit his lip and nodded, carefully grabbing the picture.

It was of a teenage girl with long, dark, curly hair and a bright smile that looked much similar to Blaine's. Her eyes were bright and she looked like she would just be a little ball of sunshine, much like Blaine was.

"She's beautiful." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, she is."

"You look just like her."

"You think so?" Kurt nodded, looking up at Blaine. "Well, thanks."

"Do you know her name?"

"Cassandra, Cassandra Marie Anderson." He chuckled. "I love how I have her last name."

"Have you tried looking for her?" Blaine nodded, his smile fading.

"Yeah, but…"

"No luck?"

"No luck." They both sighed and continued going through the box.

_A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. My life has been really hectic right now and I'm having a hard time finding the time to write so updates won't be coming up as fast as usual but there will still be updates, I promise! So don't count this story out!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt, dude, you look like you're falling through your ass." The countertenor nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"I've been really busy lately." And he really had been. School, tests, homework, papers, glee, and going to Dalton with Blaine on the weekends were really starting to take its toll on him. He was also working on his own special project that no one knew about.

Kurt was looking for Blaine's mother.

Blaine had already looked for her, he knew that, but he felt that he could at least _try_. That was why he wasn't going to tell anyone; he didn't want to get anyone's, especially Blaine's, hopes up if he couldn't find her. So far his search came up empty but he had an idea on where to get more information about Blaine's mother.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaine shaking his shoulder.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I think you should go home." His hazel eyes were drowning in concern and Kurt felt himself nodding.

"Yeah, I think I should. I'll see you at home, then."

"I'll tell Finn you went home."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Puck chimed in, closing the countertenor's locker for him. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you." He smiled softly and headed down the hall and off the campus.

He sat in his car for a moment, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, before finally deciding on what he was going to do. He pulled out a paper that had been ripped in half from his bag and entered the address written on it into the GPS on his phone. He pulled out of the parking lot and followed the directions to a large building with black letters reading _Lima Adoption Center_. It took him a few minutes to calm himself and actually get out of his car. His hands shook as he pushed open the heavy door and he hoped he looked more relaxed than he felt. A girl behind the reception desk smiled and sat up a little straighter.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Laney Fischer." The girl nodded, picking up her phone and pressing a button.

"There's a boy here to see you… Okay, be right there." She hung up, walked around the desk and motioned for Kurt to follow. They walked down a few narrow hallways before stopping at a door with a plaque reading _Laney Fischer, Foster Homes Director_. "Here you go." The girl smiled and headed back down the hallway. Kurt took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" He took another deep breath before opening the door and slipping into the room. The woman inside the office was smiling as Kurt shut the door and took a seat across the desk from her. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson is living with my family." She perked up and her smile faded.

"Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"He's fine; I just had a few questions about his mother." Laney shook her head, her smile back on her face.

"I'm sorry, Honey, that's confidential information that I can only share with the guardians."

"I just… I…" He sighed and shook his head a little to regain his composure. "I'm trying to find her for him and I need all the information I can get if I'm going to do a thorough search for her." She nodded. "I only know her name and that she's about thirty-two years old now but that's not enough. If you could just give me an address or a phone number or something, please." She sighed and opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a file and started flipping through the pages.

"I shouldn't be doing this but," she smiled at Kurt, "you must really care for him if you're willing to do this." He smiled and nodded.

"I really care for him, yes. He's… Blaine's one of my best friends and he's the only person that really understands me and I love him." His eyes grew wide when he realized what he said. Laney smiled knowingly as she flipped through the file.

"Have you told him yet?" He shook his head. "Maybe you should."

"I've been trying to but… I'm not good at talking about my feelings for people." She nodded.

"Blaine's never been one to tell someone he likes them so I guess you two are at a stalemate." Kurt nodded. "Oh, here we go! The only information I have about Cassandra is an address. It's been seventeen years but it's a start."

"Thank you so much, thank you!"

Blaine tiptoed into the house, carefully shutting the door behind him. He had called Burt to let him know that Kurt was going home and Burt called Carole to inform her as well. As if on cue, Carole poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling brightly.

"Hi Sweetie." She whispered. He waved, setting his bag down on the couch. "Kurt's upstairs sleeping. Poor thing looks like he's barely had any sleep."

"Yeah, we were all really worried about him today. Do you think he's okay?"

"I think he's a little run down but he'll be fine." Blaine nodded.

"I'm going to check on him." Carole nodded, still smiling, and slipped back into the kitchen. Blaine hurried up the stairs and made his way to Kurt's door as quietly as possible. He had learned that Kurt's door squeaked so he carefully opened the door and had successfully gotten it open without squeaking.

Kurt was curled up on his bed, covers wrapped tightly around him. One foot had escaped the confines of the blankets and one hand delicately cradled the countertenor's sleeping face. His lips were parted slightly and his eyelashes were fanned out over his porcelain cheeks. Blaine carefully brushed away a few strands of soft, chestnut locks from Kurt's peaceful face.

Blaine could honestly say that Kurt was beautiful; he couldn't name one thing he didn't like about the countertenor. He thought it was silly how much time and effort Kurt put in to make himself flawless everyday when he was already the closest thing to perfect possible. That, he believed, was Kurt's only flaw; he didn't see his own beauty. Blaine saw it, Sam saw it, Puck saw it, even _Finn_ saw it. If Finn could get over his awkwardness about finding another boy attractive then that had to say something, right?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft sigh and refocused his gaze to see Kurt's sparkling glasz eyes fluttering open. He chuckled and Kurt smiled softly.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

"You just implied that you were Prince Charming."

"And what if I am?" He shrugged and fought the smile that threatened to explode on his face when Kurt blushed a bright pink. Before anyone could say anything else, the door squeaked to announce Carole's arrival into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake! Come downstairs, there's a surprise for Blaine." The mentioned raised an eyebrow, looking from Carole to Kurt and back again.

"A surprise?" Carole nodded, smiling brightly. Kurt suddenly jumped up, grabbed Blaine's hand (he noticed the blush on the countertenor's cheeks), and pulled him out of the room. They followed Carole down the stairs and out the door.

Blaine's jaw dropped. Burt chuckled at the expression and threw the keys in his hand to the shocked teen. He barely caught the keys and took a careful step forward.

"Th-This is mine?" Burt and Carole nodded.

"We realized that having Kurt drive you around all the time probably isn't the ideal situation for either of you so we decided to get this for you." Carole explained.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"Oh, nonsense." Burt chuckled. "Enjoy the car." Blaine could only nod; what could he say? Burt and Carole had just gotten him a _car_ for god's sake. You don't just say thank you for something like that.

"Dude, nice car!" The family turned to see Puck and Finn exiting Puck's truck.

"Wait, why does Blaine get a car and I don't?"

"Because Blaine actually knows how to drive, unlike some people." Kurt giggled, taking the keys from the still stunned Blaine. He clicked on a charm then handed them back. Blaine inspected the charm and couldn't help but smile.

"The Warblers?" Kurt nodded.

"I had Trent send me some _very_ well taken pictures and a description of the Warbler emblem so that I could recreate it as a keychain." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"So you knew I was getting a car?" The countertenor nodded again.

"Yeah but it was a surprise so I couldn't tell you. No one told Finn because he's really the worst at keeping secrets." They turned to Finn, who was staring down at the floor with Puck chuckling and elbowing him in the side.

"Enough chatter, go take it out! I didn't buy a car so it could sit in the driveway!"

_A/N: This is sooooo late. I'm so very sorry. I'm moving to another state so there's really been a lot of stuff going on. I promise once I'm settled after the move that the updates will continue just as frequently as they had before. I didn't forget about you guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Blaine had his own car, he left early Saturday morning to head to Dalton. Kurt had woken up to a text from him saying that if he wanted to he could meet him and the Warblers at Dalton but the countertenor had plans for the day. Big plans.

He said goodbye to Carole and hopped into his car. He had looked up directions to the address he had gotten from Laney the night before and had a general idea of where he was going. He turned onto the correct street and carefully scanned the houses for the correct number. He drove up and down the street three times before finally finding it and parked at the curb in front of the house. Taking a deep breath, he exited his car and walked up the driveway. He was hoping he looked more confident than he felt as he knocked on the door.

"Hello there, young man. Can I help you?" Then man who answered the door smiled and Kurt felt relieved that the man was nice.

"I hope you can, I'm looking for Cassandra Anderson. This is the only address I have of hers and-"

"Cassandra hasn't lived here for years. I can tell you where to find her, though."

"You can? Oh, thank you so much. I'd really appreciate that." Kurt got the address, thanked the man again, and hurried to his car. He entered the address into his phone's GPS and was surprised to see that it was only a few blocks away. He drove as fast as legally possible to the address, his mind reeling with the fact that _he was about to meet Blaine's mother_. He was so excited that he passed the street and didn't notice until he was two blocks down. When he finally made it to the house he saw an older woman sitting on the porch swing. The woman waved to him as he exited his car.

"Hello there, Dear."

"Hi, I'm looking for Cassandra Anderson." The woman smiled a bright smile that was similar to Blaine's.

"That's my daughter." And that explained why. Kurt almost tripped over himself as he made his way up the driveway to her. "I'm Susan." She held out her hand and Kurt shook it carefully.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel and, uhm… I'm not really sure how to say this but…" He took a deep breath.

"Mom?" The two turned to see a woman walking up the driveway. Kurt recognized her from the only picture Blaine had of his mother and he couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

"Darling, this boy was looking for you." Susan nodded once. Cassandra looked confused as she stepped up to Kurt. "His name is Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt? That's a cute name. Now what's up?" The countertenor had to shake his head to regain his composure and he gestured to the porch swing.

"You might want to sit down."

"Okay…?" Cassandra took a seat next to her mother and motioned for Kurt to continue.

"Uhm, my family is a foster family and… I'm just going to come right out and say it. Your son is living in my home." Cassandra's jaw dropped and Susan gasped. Tears started streaming down both of their cheeks and Cassandra clutched at her mother's hand for support.

"M-My Blaine?" Kurt nodded, smiling softly. Seeing that the two were at a loss for words he continued.

"He's… extraordinary. He's lovely, he really is. You would be very proud of him; I know I am. If you have any questions I'll answer them to the best of my ability."

"Do you have pictures?" Cassandra immediately asked. Kurt nodded, digging his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the folder that was strictly of Blaine and handed over the device.

"Oh, he looks just like you, Darling." Susan smiled, brushing away a stray tear. Cassandra nodded, sliding her finger over the screen to get to the next picture.

"Look at those eyes, Ma, they're gorgeous."

"His eyes are one of my favorite things about him." Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. He blushed when Susan looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"That smile." Cassandra giggled, smiling brightly. "A true Anderson smile, isn't it?" Susan nodded.

"He looks nothing like his father."

"Good, I wouldn't want him to. He's an Anderson." Cassandra scoffed and Kurt giggled.

The three talked for a while after that, Kurt answering their questions about Blaine as best he could. He thought there would be a lot he wouldn't be able to answer so he was honestly very surprised about his knowledge. The Andersons were pleased to hear that their son and grandson was intelligent, polite and kind. They were also _very_ pleased to hear that Blaine was a talented singer. Kurt explained all about Blaine being the lead soloist for the Warblers and how he was battling, and usually winning, solos for the New Directions. He told them all about the notebook Blaine had that was filled with songs he had written that he thought Kurt didn't know about, the guitar lessons he was taking from Puck and Finn, the choreography he helped Mike with for an assembly performance. Kurt was talking so much that he hadn't realized that he went from talking about what Blaine was doing to how _beautiful_ Blaine and everything about him was. His bright smile, his laugh, his pouting, his puppy dog looks, his forever sparkling hazel eyes, his eyelashes that just went on forever, his mop of curls that he usually had gelled down, how rough his hands were compared to the rest of his soft skin, the confused look he got when Kurt started talking about designers, how he bites his lip when he's really trying to concentrate on something, how he loves to help in the kitchen even if there's absolutely nothing to do, how he opens the doors for the girls just because he's chivalrous like that, the look in his eyes when he's giving Kurt his complete attention.

He abruptly stopped talking. That look in his eyes was exactly what Mercedes and Rachel were talking about and he _barely_ realized it. Blaine _did_ have feelings for him, feelings he had for Blaine that he thought were unrequited.

Cassandra and Susan had similar knowing smiles on their faces.

"Go on." Cassandra said softly. Susan nodded.

"Tell us more."

"I just… I…" Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head. A breathy laugh escaped his lips. "I just love him, I really do. He's…" He giggled. "He's perfect! He's so perfect and I just…" He was smiling and blushing.

"Based on what you told us, I think he loves you too." Susan said, nodding. "When you love someone you look at them in a completely different way than how you look at everyone else." Kurt nodded.

"My friends told me that but I didn't believe them. They wrote three pages of notes for me so I could talk to him about his feelings for me." He shook his head, giggling. "Now I realize that was pretty silly. Anyways, this isn't about my feelings for your son and grandson; this is about you potentially meeting him."

"You think he'd want to meet us?" Cassandra asked, tilting her head in a way that reminded Kurt of Blaine.

"When Blaine first told me his story of why he's in foster care he said that he wishes he knew you, that what was in the box you left for him wasn't enough. He tried looking for you, he told me he did, but he didn't have any luck. I tried to find you because I knew meeting you was the only thing he really wants in this world." Although tears streamed down their faces, Susan and Cassandra were smiling.

"When can we meet him?"

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I promise as soon as I get settled that there won't be such a long wait. Thank you all for being so patient and sticking with this story!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: What's this? A new chapter already? I felt bad about the long waits between chapters so I worked extra hard to get a chapter up so here you go!_

The Andersons and Kurt agreed that the countertenor would talk to Blaine first and see how he wanted to go about the situation of meeting his mother and grandmother. They exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch then Kurt was on his way home, smiling brightly the entire time.

Blaine returned home in time for dinner. Kurt fidgeted in his seat for the entire meal, eager to tell Blaine his news but not wanting the entire family to know what was going on. Of course Blaine insisted that he would do the dishes, pushing back the time Kurt could talk to him. The countertenor paced his room while straining to hear footsteps on the stairs. Once he heard them he flung his door open and tried his best to look nonchalant.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Blaine nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, sure." He slipped into Kurt's room and plopped down on the bed. Kurt was too excited to sit down so as soon as the door was closed he blurted out his news, unable to contain himself anymore.

"I found your mother."

Silence. Absolute silence.

Blaine's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times after processing the words and finally managed to say something.

"What?"

"I found your mother." Kurt repeated more calmly.

"I… What? How did you… What?"

"I did some searching and I found her." Kurt sat down next to Blaine when he realized he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be. He understood that this was a lot of information to take in but he thought Blaine would at least be excited. He seemed… upset, like his world was crashing down around him. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

"I can't." It came out as a whisper and he shook his head.

"Can't what?"

"I just… I can't. What if… What if she realized that giving me away was the best decision she's ever made? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if… What if she hates me?" Kurt suddenly understood; Blaine wanted to meet his mother but he was afraid of her reaction to him. He mentally chided himself for not thinking of that. He considered telling him that he had already met her, and his grandmother, and that they wanted to meet him as much as he wanted to meet them but he thought it best to keep that to himself. Blaine might've been offended that Kurt had gone out to meet her without telling him.

"So, you don't want to meet her?"

"I just… I…" He sighed roughly. "Can I think about it?" Kurt nodded, smiling softly and reassuringly.

"Of course you can."

The next morning Kurt called Cassandra to inform her of what was going on. She understood her son's hesitation and trusted him to do what was right for him. He told her that he had a friend that might help Blaine with his decision. After hanging up with Cassandra he dialed said friend.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Quinn, can I ask you for a favor?"

_"Depends on what it is."_

"I found Blaine's mother." Quinn gasped.

_"You did? When? Does he know? I'll be glad to help you with anything you need."_

"I just found her yesterday and Blaine already knows. He's worried about meeting her because he's afraid she might hate him or something."

_"So what do you want me to do?"_

"I know this is probably asking for a lot but I would be forever grateful if you talked to him about Beth." It was quiet but he knew Quinn was still on the line since he hadn't been deafened by the dial tone.

_"Do you really think it'll help him?"_

"I think so. Getting the perspective from a mother who has given up their child for adoption might help him see that his mother really does want to meet him and that she loves him. I know this is a hard topic for you, Quinn, and I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you but-"

_"I'll do it, I'll talk to him."_

"Oh, thank you so much! I-"

_"I'm not just doing this for Blaine; I'm doing this for me too. I think talking to someone who understands a bit of how I feel might be therapeutic for me. I'll be over there in ten minutes."_

"Thank you, Quinn. I'll see you soon." He hung up with a soft smile on his face. The fact that Quinn knew this conversation would help her too made him realize that she was trying to put herself back together and that just made him very proud of her. He made a mental note to tell her that as he made his way down the hall to Blaine's room. The door swung open before he could even knock.

"Hey, sorry, I was just going to get a drink." Blaine attempted a smile and it broke Kurt's heart that he couldn't put a true, bright smile on his face. The countertenor followed him to the kitchen and sighed softly.

"I, uhm… I asked someone to come over and talk to you." He almost dropped his glass and his wide eyes shot up to Kurt.

"Is it her? Please, I can't, please! I'm not-"

"No, no, no! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it sound like that!" He mentally slapped himself for wording that the way he did. Of course Blaine was going to think he was talking about his mother.

"It's Quinn, Quinn's coming over." He immediately relaxed.

"Oh… Why is she coming to talk to me?"

"You'll see when she gets here." Blaine nodded, readjusting his grip on his water glass before heading to the living room. It was a little tense while the two waited for Quinn to arrive and it only seemed to thicken when the doorbell rang. Kurt hurried to get it and he breathed a sigh of relief as the air cleared a bit when he opened the door. "Hey, thank you again for doing this."

"Like I said, it's for both of us. Where is he?"

"In the living room, he's pretty nervous." Quinn nodded.

"I know this is your house but would you mind leaving for a little while?" Kurt quickly shook his head.

"No, not at all. Take all the time you need."

"I'll text you when I'm leaving."

"Okay, thank you." He hurried out and Quinn quietly shut the door after him. Blaine looked up at her when she entered the living room and she smiled softly as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Quinn. Kurt said you wanted to talk about something?" She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Kurt told me that he found your mother." Blaine's whole body tensed and he was gripping his glass so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She knew this was going to be a delicate conversation so she tried to form her sentences before continuing. "I know you feel like she might hate you and that she's glad she gave you up but you have to know that she doesn't feel like that at all."

"How do you know?" His voice was rough and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Two years ago, I got pregnant. Puck and I agreed that giving Beth up for adoption would be the best thing for her." Her vision blurred with tears and she blinked them back quickly. Blaine, tears still in his own eyes, squeezed Quinn's hands gently. "I know Beth is better off where she is; she has a family that loves her and is able to provide for her in a way Puck and I never could but… I regret giving her up. Beth is my perfect thing, the one thing that I've done that isn't a failure or a screw up. Other people may not see it like that but I do. I would jump at the opportunity to meet her and if she never wanted to meet me I would be heartbroken. I _love_ her, I absolutely _love_ her and _nothing_ could ever change that. Your mother _loves_ you and I _know_ she regrets giving you up the same way I regret giving up Beth. You need to meet her and let her love you the way she's been wanting to for all these years."

They both cried, reaching out for each other for support and comfort. Quinn cried because she missed Beth and she knew she helped Blaine make his decision. Blaine cried because he felt bad for Quinn and he knew what he wanted to do.

When the tears subsided Quinn giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break down like that."

"No, it's totally okay. I know it must've been hard for you to tell me your story and I think you're so brave, Quinn. You're a very strong young woman and I think Beth would be delighted to meet you someday." They smiled softly at each other.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Thank you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

When Kurt received a text from Quinn saying she was going home he immediately ran out of the Lima Bean and to his car. He was tempted to speed but the threat of getting caught and wasting precious time explaining to an officer that he was speeding because the foster boy at his home, who's also the love of his life, finally decided whether or not he wanted to meet his birth mother really didn't sound like an ideal situation. He calmed himself once he parked in the driveway and nonchalantly headed into the house.

"Blaine?" He called when he didn't see the mop of curls in the living room. Coffee in hand, he headed up the stairs and carefully knocked on Blaine's door. "Blaine?" There was some shuffling then the door swung open to reveal a red and puffy eyed Blaine. Kurt would've been concerned had he not had his usual bright smile on his face.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah, I brought you coffee." He handed the cup to Blaine. "So how'd your talk with Quinn go?"

"It went well, she was a real help. She's so strong."

"I know she is." He smiled softly. "Are you okay?" Blaine nodded.

"I'm fine."

"A little emotional?"

"A little emotional."

Kurt didn't think his next actions through. It took him a few moments to realize that he had dropped his bag onto his floor and had gently pushed Blaine back into the room. Blaine set his coffee down while Kurt closed the door and then they just _looked_ at each other, they really _looked_. They could see the nervousness in each other's eyes, the questioning of what they were doing and how they felt for each other. Ignoring the little voice in his head screaming that this was a really bad idea, Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own and pulled him close. There was no protest, just a soft squeeze of reassurance, and the countertenor took that as a sign to continue with whatever it was he was planning to do. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed absolutely frozen so he decided it was his turn to make the next move. Untangling one hand from Kurt's, he gently caressed the countertenor's cheek, causing Kurt to lean into the touch. After a moment Kurt turned his head just enough to softly kiss Blaine's palm. Blaine smiled softly at the light blush that dusted on Kurt's cheeks and gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. With his free hand, the countertenor slowly reached out and gently ran his fingers over Blaine's slightly parted lips. Soft kisses were pressed to his fingers and he blushed a bit brighter.

Kurt suddenly gasped and pulled away, his heart aching at the heartbroken look on Blaine's face when their hands disconnected and slipped away from each other's faces.

"Wh-What are we doing?" He whispered, unable to make his voice any louder. "We shouldn't be doing this, you have a lot going on right now and I don't want to add to that and-"

"Kurt, hold on, calm down." Blaine reached out to the countertenor slowly, being careful not to scare him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean this in the nicest way possible but you're not in the best emotional state right now and you really should be focusing on meeting your mother, if that's what you want to do, and I really don't want to add to your stress with a relationship or anything and-"

"Stop." Kurt snapped his mouth shut, blushing brightly. Blaine sighed softly. "I… want to meet her."

"That's great! I can drop you off next weekend and-"

"I only want to go if you go with me." Kurt tilted his head. Did he hear that right?

"Me? What? Why?"

"Because…" Blaine sighed roughly. "I try and act like I'm strong and brave but in reality I'm just a scared kid that needs someone to help him through all the rough times. I need you to be my support system, just this once… please." He had tears in his eyes and Kurt felt absolutely _honored_ that Blaine wanted _him_ of all people to be there for him.

"Of course I'll be there for you." A single tear raced down Blaine's cheek as he smiled.

"Thank you."

The weekend came almost too quickly in Blaine's opinion. He was a nervous wreck all week and was stuck to Kurt's side more so than usual. Quinn, being the only other person to know that Blaine was meeting his mother, tried her best to support him and help him through the week. He was grateful for both of them putting up with his anxiety, especially since he could see Kurt getting a bit irritated with him at times.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Blaine asked for probably the millionth time. Kurt sighed softly, rolling his eyes.

"You look fine, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He stuck out his extended pinky and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He linked his pinky with Blaine's, getting him to smile as well and visibly relax.

"Pinky promise." With that the two headed out to Kurt's car. Blaine pretty much had his face pressed against the window as they drove and Kurt was tempted to open it for him so he could stick his head out. He really was a puppy sometimes. When they reached the house Blaine went from trying to break out of the window to almost sitting in Kurt's lap.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Blaine-"

"No, just… give me a second." A second turned into ten minutes but Kurt really didn't care, he just wanted Blaine to be able to make as much time as he needed to get himself together. Eventually Blaine's shaky hands undid his seatbelt and pushed open the car door. Kurt quickly followed, meeting Blaine on the sidewalk and taking his hand in his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and Blaine squeezed back, smiling softly.

"Ready?"

"…Ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Before they were even on the porch the door opened. Cassandra stepped out, a bright yet nervous smile on her face. Blaine's hand clutched at Kurt's like it was the only thing keeping him grounded while the other hesitantly reached out for Cassandra's extended one. Their hands connected and you could practically feel time stop. The world snapped back into rotation when Blaine smiled nervously.

"H-Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Blaine." Suddenly they were hugging with tears streaming down their cheeks. They squeezed and clung to each other because after _seventeen years_ they finally could and you could see the love pouring out of them for each other. Once the tears subsided they plopped down on the porch swing, Blaine flopping his legs over his mother's lap as if he had done it all the time. Kurt smiled softly at them as they started catching up. Not wanting to interrupt, he started heading back to the car.

"Wait!" The countertenor turned back around to see Blaine looking at him with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to intrude, just call me when you-"

"Nonsense," Cassandra scoffed, "you could never intrude." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, please stay." Dammit, there was that pout and those puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed softly and headed back to the porch.

"Let's go inside. You can meet your grandma." Blaine's eyes grew wide and he happily followed his mother into the house. Once inside he immediately pulled his grandmother into a tight hug, smiling softly at the soft whispers from her to keep him from crying. The Andersons settled down on the couch, Kurt opting to sit by himself on the loveseat.

Their conversation didn't stay on one topic for too long; Blaine had gone from answering Cassandra and Susan's questions to pretty much giving them his entire life story. He didn't notice but Cassandra would wince every time he mentioned moving in with another family. It broke her heart that he was so used to moving, that it was something so normal for him. When he finally got to Kurt's family she smiled softly, glancing over at the countertenor that had a loving smile on his face as he listened to Blaine. Cassandra looked over at the clock and gasped.

"Oh, it's already one? Is anyone hungry?" She didn't give anyone a chance to answer as she rushed to the kitchen. Kurt followed after her, offering his help. Blaine sighed softly, jumping a bit when Susan elbowed him lightly in the side.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked with a knowing smile when he turned to her. He blushed brightly, hoping he wasn't too obvious, and chuckled.

"What? I don't… I mean I…" Her smiled grew and he sighed softly, still smiling. "Yeah, I do."

"You should tell him." He shook his head.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because… Well because… Uhm, well… I don't know." Susan giggled.

"You should tell him."

Back in the kitchen a similar conversation was being held.

"I don't know why you didn't just admit all your feelings to him right there." She said in reference to the nonverbal admittance to his feelings that day he had Quinn talk to Blaine. Kurt sighed roughly.

"Because I didn't want to overwhelm him. I didn't want him to have to worry about what was going to happen here with you and a relationship with me. You didn't see him, Cassandra, he was so anxious and worried all week and I didn't want to add to that." She nodded, her motherly instincts telling her that Kurt had made the right decision while the teenager still harbored inside her said that the countertenor was being silly.

"Maybe now you should tell him." He sighed again.

"Maybe, I don't know." Kurt poked his head back into the living room, waiting patiently for Blaine's attention. When he did get it he felt a smile slip onto his face. "Honey, do you want the crust on your sandwich?" Blaine chuckled.

"Are you offering to cut it off for me?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Well then I would love to be a spoiled five year old and have the crust cut off my sandwich, if you don't mind." Kurt giggled, nodding, and returned to the kitchen where Cassandra was smirking.

"What?"

"You called him honey." The countertenor's eyes grew wide.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Cassandra-"

"A mother is always right, Kurt." He groaned, knowing she was right. Sandwiches in hand, they returned to the living room. Kurt hoped his blush wasn't completely obvious while he gave Blaine his but being cursed with porcelain skin caused his blush to be a bright red. Luckily no one decided to say anything about it.

At around eight Kurt and Blaine decided to leave, Blaine already promising that he would be back the next day. Susan and Cassandra waved from the porch as they drove off. Blaine was talking a million miles a minute, recounting the entire day as if Kurt hadn't been there. The countertenor didn't mind, he just listened with a soft smile like he had the entire day. It was nice to see that Blaine had enjoyed the day.

"What was I so nervous about? Today was perfect. Thank you so much, Kurt, for doing this."

"You're very welcome; I knew this would mean a lot to you." They pulled into the driveway and Kurt shut off the car but neither of them made a move to get out. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand carefully in his own, squeezing it.

"You're amazing." Kurt giggled.

"I know, I try." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, turning in his seat so he could better face the countertenor.

"I mean it. I've only told a few of my foster siblings and friends about my mom and you're the only person who's ever done anything. You've given me the only thing, the only _person_, I've ever wanted and I just… Thank you, Kurt. I wish I could show you how grateful I am." The countertenor smiled softly, unconsciously playing with Blaine's fingers.

"Seeing you today showed me how grateful you are."

"Really?"

"Really." Blaine smiled and slowly started to lean closer to Kurt, giving the countertenor more than enough time to decide if he wanted to do this or not. Their lips barely brushed against each other when there was a knock on Kurt's window, causing the two to jump apart. The countertenor hurriedly opened his door to see Finn standing there, looking more awkward than usual.

_"Oh Prada, he saw us almost kiss!"_

"Uh, hi!" Kurt said in a voice that was _way_ too high to be normal. Blaine tried to smother his laughter and Kurt shot him a quick glare before turning back to Finn with an obviously fake smile.

"Burt told me to get you two inside."

"Okay, we'll be there in a second." Finn nodded, hurrying inside. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my Gucci, that was so awkward. He better not tell my dad." Blaine bit his lip and nodded, still trying not to laugh. "What is your problem? We almost got caught! My dad would murder you!"

"We just got cockblocked by Finn! It's funny!" Blaine bursted into laughter and Kurt shook his head.

"It's not funny! It's… it's…" He giggled. "It's not funny, Blaine! We just…" Finally he started to laugh, realizing how _lucky_ they were that Burt sent Finn out to get them rather than go outside himself and catch Kurt and Blaine kissing in the driveway. Soon the laughter died down, leaving the two slightly breathless and smiling at each other.

"We should probably go inside." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, we should."


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt was honestly surprised when Blaine entered his room. After meeting his mother a few weeks before he spent all of his free time with her so seeing him at home was rather interesting.

"Hey, what's up?" The countertenor asked, closing his book to give Blaine his full attention. He had that same nervous and anxious expression on his face like the day he asked Kurt about being bullied. He patted the empty space on the bed and Blaine wasted no time plopping down, wringing his hands nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Kurt's eyes grew wide. Did he hear that right?

"You mean… like a date?" Blaine nodded.

"Well, yeah. You like me, I like you and I think we should take the next step and go on a date." His bright smile screamed nervousness and Kurt felt himself blushing. Just the fact that Blaine was _nervous_ about asking him out flattered him. He giggled and nodded, unconsciously reaching for Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great! I hope this isn't too forward but I got us tickets to an off-broadway production in Columbus for Saturday." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah but it's a secret what show it is. Don't you dare Google it; I want it to be a surprise!" The countertenor giggled and nodded.

"Fine, I won't Google it. Can you give me a hint?"

"No." Blaine chuckled, shaking his head.

"But-"

"No."

"Blaine-"

"No, I won't give you a hint!" Kurt sighed roughly.

"Fine… I don't like you right now."

Blaine was glad that he decided to drive to Columbus since Kurt was talking a million miles a minute, dancing in his seat and had the attention span of a goldfish. He had tried to get Blaine to tell him what show they were seeing for days but to no avail.

The car wasn't even in park yet when Kurt hopped out and hurried towards the theater. Blaine had to hurry to catch up to him and grabbed him before he could run anyone over in his excitement. The countertenor giggled, wiggling in Blaine's grasp.

"Excited?"

"Only a little." Blaine chuckled, releasing Kurt and taking his hand softly. That seemed to calm him and he bounced a bit as they waited for the theater doors to open. "So are you going to tell me what we're seeing yet?"

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough." Kurt sighed but nodded. When the doors open he pulled Blaine inside, hardly able to contain his excitement but trying his absolute hardest. It wasn't until they were in the lobby did he realize they had no idea where their seats were. Knowing that was the reason Kurt suddenly stopped, Blaine held Kurt's hand a little tighter and guided him to their seats at the exact center of the front row.

The countertenor's jaw had dropped when he saw the stage, automatically recognizing the scenery and knowing exactly what show they were seeing. He floated to his seat and it took him a moment to realize that he had actually sat down. Blaine was smiling brightly and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"W-We're seeing Wicked?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I had mentioned to Rachel that it was going to be here and she said it was your favorite show so here we are!"

"I'm in the front row of a Wicked production. It may not be on Broadway but I don't even care about that. How did you pay for this?"

"Don't worry about that."

"But-"

"No, hush, watch your show." As if on cue, the houselights dimmed and Kurt's eyes lit up as the stage lights brightened.

The standing ovation Kurt gave when the show was over further proved that he enjoyed himself, if him mutely singing along and mini dancing to the music didn't already. The bright smile on his face and sparkle in his eyes made Blaine's heart flutter as they made their way to the car, their intertwined hands swinging between them.

"Thank you so much, Blaine, this was _phenomenal_."

"Well good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He nodded once, tearing his gaze away from Kurt's crazily sparkling eyes.

"Do you want me to drive home? You look really tired."

"We're not going home." The countertenor tilted his head in a way that could only be considered adorable and Blaine had to try his absolute hardest not to grab Kurt and kiss him right there. "I got us a hotel for the night. I already cleared it with your dad." His head tilted further.

"How did you manage to convince him to let us stay the night at a hotel?" Blaine sighed and reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand so he could walk around the car.

"He had The Talk with me and I promised that we wouldn't do anything inappropriate. I also said that he didn't have to worry because you were pure and innocent and I wouldn't dare take something like that away from you just because I had the opportunity to. That's why he didn't give you The Talk, he trusts you to shoot down any of my advances." He smiled softly as Kurt's cheeks flushed and he giggled.

"Well I'm sorry you had to go through The Talk but thank you." Blaine nodded, turning on the car.

"Don't thank me; I'm just glad I could do something so special for you." They smiled at each other before laughing nervously. The drive to the hotel was comfortably quiet, Kurt and Blaine's hands sneaking towards each other halfway through the ride. They said nothing as they checked in and headed up to their room. It wasn't until they were actually in the room did it hit them that they were _together with no supervision in a hotel room_. Plus there was only one bed; Blaine mentally smacked himself for not thinking that part through better.

"So, uhm…"

"Yeah, I… You can have the bed. I could've planned this part out a lot better, I'm so-" Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, we've shared a bed before."

"That was an accident; I didn't mean to fall asleep. You could've woken me up and sent me to bed." The countertenor giggled again, a soft blush dusting over his cheeks.

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up and kick you out. Plus, you were really warm." He giggled again and took a small step towards Blaine, who matched his step.

Their small steps finally added up and they were face to face with each other, hands automatically tangled and eyes locked onto each other's. They slowly closed the remaining distance between them and their lips met softly. It took them a moment to convince themselves that there were actually kissing and it wasn't a dream but when the shock wore off they deepened the kiss, Kurt pulling one of his hands from Blaine's so he could cup his cheek in an attempt to pull him closer. The fireworks Kurt saw were better than anything he had ever seen and the softness of Blaine's lips felt absolutely magical against his.

They pulled away when the need for air became too great, both blushing a bright red and smiling silly, goofy, bright smiles. A few more soft kisses were shared before Blaine chuckled and pulled away.

"Wow, okay. That… Perfect." Kurt giggled and nodded.

"Perfect."

"Again?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

_A/N: Another chapter down! Yay! Just a few quick notes: Firstly, for those asking, yes, I did get the title of the story from the song of the same name by Carrie Underwood. Secondly, this story is just about done. I'm aiming for one, maybe two, more chapters and an epilogue. It's kind of sad reaching the end; I've greatly enjoyed writing this. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing!_


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt sighed as he awoke then smiled softly when he realized he was using Blaine's chest as a pillow, his heartbeat thudding lightly in his ear. There was light movement across the span of his back, which he recognized as Blaine's fingers. He laid there and smiled for a few minutes, not wanting to disrupt the quiet peacefulness that had fallen over them. Finally his craving for Blaine's lips got the better of him and he carefully pushed himself up. They smiled softly at each other before sharing a tender kiss.

"Morning." Blaine whispered quietly, brushing his nose against Kurt's.

"Morning."

Their peaceful air broke when the countertenor's phone started to ring, causing the two to jump. Kurt quickly grabbed the phone, wanting to go back to their quiet morning as soon as possible.

"Hello?" He cleared his throat when he realized how raspy he sounded.

_"Not doing anything inappropriate, are you?"_ He giggled.

"No, Dad, we're not."

_"Good, that's good. I, uh… Did you have a good time?"_

"I had a great time." He smiled over at Blaine, who placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

_"That's good. Kurt, there's something we all need to talk about when you two get home."_ The countertenor bit his lip.

"Are we in trouble?" Burt laughed, easing his upcoming anxiety.

_"No, you boys aren't in trouble. There's just something really important that we need to talk about, as a family. Don't feel rushed to come home, just don't get here too late, okay?"_

"Okay, we'll see you later."

_"See you later."_ Kurt hung up his phone and sighed softly. He looked up into Blaine's concerned eyes and smiled.

"We're not in trouble, there's just a family conversation awaiting us when we get home." Blaine chuckled.

"Sounds like we _are_ in trouble." Kurt shrugged, cuddling up against Blaine.

"I'm not worried. Can we just lie here for a little longer?" Arms wrapped around him and he smiled softly, glad to have the peace and quiet back if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet as well, the two holding hands and stealing loving glances and smiles every once in awhile. They walked hand in hand up the driveway and into the house, where they were suddenly hit with a tense air. Kurt unconsciously squeezed Blaine's hand as they made their way into the living room. Burt was sitting in his chair with Carole and Cassandra sitting on the couch.<p>

"Mom?" They all turned, Carole and Cassandra with small smiles and Burt with a serious look on his face.

"Hi Blaine. Come sit down."

"You too, Kurt." Carole chimed in. The boys plopped down on the loveseat together, both of them oblivious to Burt's raised eyebrow and Cassandra and Carole's knowing glances.

"Now Blaine, your birthday is coming up soon." Burt sighed softly at the heartbroken look on Blaine's face. "You'll be eighteen so the foster system won't take care of you anymore."

"I know." Blaine bit his lip and squeezed Kurt's hand. He relaxed a bit when the countertenor squeezed back reassuringly.

"You have a few options, you can either stay here and continue living with us or you can go live with your mother." Blaine's jaw dropped. He figured that after his birthday he would have to figure out something on his own and he thought he would most likely end up in a homeless shelter so having _two_ people offering to let him live in their home was a complete shock.

"I… What?"

"You're a part of this family, Blaine." Carole said with a smile. "We couldn't just let you leave but we understand if you want to live with your mother."

"And I understand if you want to stay here with the Hummel-Hudsons." Cassandra nodded once, smiling as well. Blaine looked completely overwhelmed and it took him a moment to articulate a sentence that would actually make sense.

"D-Do I have to decide right now?"

"No, take all the time you need." He nodded.

"Kurt, how do you feel about this?" Carole asked. She could tell by his dropped jaw that he was surprised as well.

"This… That's great! I would love for Blaine to stay here." He turned to him, smiling softly. "It's his decision, though."

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I, uh… Upstairs." Blaine hurried up the stairs, leaving the families downstairs to sigh heavily.

"Maybe we shouldn't have dumped that onto him." Carole said softly.

"Well, he needed to know that he has options."

"But I'm sure we could've gradually moved towards this conversation. He looked entirely overwhelmed." Cassandra sighed, wringing her hands.

"I'm going to check on him." Kurt said it so softly he was sure no one heard him as he headed up the stairs. He knocked on Blaine's door and he was surprised how quickly it opened.

"What do I do?" Blaine blurted out. The countertenor sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, Honey, it's your decision." Blaine sighed roughly and turned back to his bed, face planting into it. Kurt crawled into bed with him, much more confident than he had the night before in the hotel, and nuzzled his nose against the back of Blaine's neck.

"Let's not worry about this now, okay?" There was a mumbled response that was eaten up by the pillow. "I'm going to assume that was an agreement. So I heard Mr. Schue is going to make us do duets for this week's assignment. Will you sing with me?" Blaine chuckled, turning his head to smile at Kurt.

"Of course I will."

_A/N: Okay, one more chapter after this and then the epilogue. I kind of want to write as slow as possible because I'm dreading having to end this story, it's really grown on me. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated!_


End file.
